


Milkshake

by muse_of_mbaku



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Black Reader, F/M, Fluff, POC Reader Insert, PoC, black reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: US movie request about a milkshake date with Gabe.





	Milkshake

“You’re sick, aren’t you?” 

From next to you, the low moan from Gabe let you know your assessment was correct. He was splayed beside you on a bench, the length of his legs extending into the gravel before you. The two of you had trekked from his car up a short hill to a small park overlooking the city. Walking off the calories, he’d said. From the corner of your eye you could make out a trio of dots in the center of his gray t-shirt. Chocolate ice cream. 

“You didn’t have to impress me, you know?” 

You could barely keep the laughter out of your voice as you passed him a bottle of water and watched him adjust until he was bent over his knees with another groan. He took a sip, then a deeper one. You could tell he was trying to wash the sweetness from his mouth. By instinct, your hand found its way to his back, where it began to rub circles along his spine. 

Gabe drained the bottle in the blink of an eye and returned upright. He lifted his arm to allow you to snuggle beneath it. You happily obliged, the solid softness of his body took some of the chill off the night. 

“I wasn’t trying to impress you,” he groused. “I wanted more ice cream.”

You felt his frustration push from his body and poked him in the ribs when he didn’t answer. 

“Gaaaabbbe?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sounded childish. “I wanted another milkshake.” 

You giggled before you could catch yourself. “So, you ordered the Whole Cow Challenge?” 

“It was the most economical option.” 

You sucked your teeth and this time let out a belly laugh. “A $50 milkshake the size of a bucket was the best option? You were jealous, weren’t you?” 

Gabe scoffed. “Of what?” 

“That line of faces on the wall. The people, or should I say men, who beat the challenge!” 

“I. Wanted. More. Ice. Cream,” he growled. 

You adjusted your body until your legs swung over his thighs and you could see his profile staring out into the distance. “I made you jealous, Gabey Baby?” 

You knew the nickname would soften him. You could catch the corner of his lips twitch. You plunged your fingers into his beard and tickled his jawline. 

“Awww my baby wanted to show out for me!”

His lips twitched some more and you could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from letting loose that smile that always managed to brighten your world. 

“You saw me looking up at that wall and thought I forgot about you?”

He cleared his throat and gave you a sidelong glance. “Maybe…”

You snuggled deeper into him. “You’re ridiculous, you know? They’re pictures. Of men I’ve never met and wouldn’t care about if I did.” 

Gabe tucked his head in embarrassment. You lifted his chin and moved his face until he was looking directly at you. His brow was furrowed. 

“First off? Fix ya face. Second? Am I with you?” 

He nodded. 

“Say it.” 

“You’re with me.”

“And I love you, right?” 

“Yes.”

You cocked your head and raised your eyebrows at him. This time he couldn’t control the chuckle that broke free. 

“I love you, too.” 

“That’s better. So stop being so goddamn competitive! You’re running races you don’t need to!” 

He let loose the full measure of his smile and it melted you. 

“Now, understand this. Unless we’re stopping at a CVS to get you some Lactaid you aren’t sleeping with me tonight. I can feel your stomach bubbling.”


End file.
